


sea

by theatrics



Series: broken. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/pseuds/theatrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon always thought that the waters were cold, later he realises that he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wisp of hair tousled playfully by the wind, Jihoon’s eyes flickered from the orange horizons to settle at the lapping waves that tickled his bare feet. The sand felt soft under his bare soles and the footprints lining the length of the foreshore disappeared with the receding waves. 

A hand reaching down, the waves lapped at his fingertips leaving them wet. It was cold, the water. Flicking the remaining droplets which hang by his fingertips away, Jihoon shoved his hand back into his pocket as he continued to thread his way along the length of the beach.

He came out here to think, to spend some quiet time alone with his thoughts. Jihoon let out a small laugh at the thought of the liveliness back in the dorms - Soonyoung and Seokmin up in some special mission to pull a prank, the older members lazing around lazily as they watched the younger fool around, the China line pulling kick-ass martial art moves, Seungkwan going around spreading his divaness, Hansol and Chan laughing too loudly at who knew what.

He was going to miss them.

The soft sand soon turned rocky under his soles. The white sand was replaced by the sharp rocky path. The small rocks pressing uncomfortably against his flesh as he continued to trek his way up. 

_“Aish- It’s only a little prank, don’t be mad alright?” The teasing laughter was closely followed by a finger pressing into his cheeks._

_Jihoon who sighed as he entangled himself from the human pile found himself smiling along at the older’s antics, “I really wonder who is the older one here sometimes.”_

_“Please- Leave maturity aside and learn to have fun, old man,” the other stuck a tongue out at Jihoon before a pillow was thrown in Jihoon’s direction._

_A lighthearted laugh escaping Jihoon’s lips as he caught the pillow before he lifted it in an attacking stance, “Don’t whine if you lose!”_

_“We’ll see about that!”_

Those silly times spent, he was going to miss them too.

The sound of loose rock falling made Jihoon halt in his tracks as his head snapped down to catch sight of his feet stopping nicely before the edge of the rocky path. Easing himself to settle at the edge, Jihoon’s legs dangled freely as he stared out once more at the horizons from a higher altitude.The sun was beginning to set, the warm glow of the sun casting a pretty hue on the waters which sparkled with the reflection of the light. 

Pulling out his phone, Jihoon snapped a shot of scenery before him before sending it off with a small text attached to the photo. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Jihoon crawled back onto his twos. Standing once more at the edge of the huge cliff, he cast a downward glance at the sea below him.

He wasn’t going to regret this. 

He was going to leave everything behind and start anew. 

It was for the best. For him and everyone else.

Closing his eyes, he held his hands out, letting himself fall forward into nothingness.

The water, it wasn’t cold

Deeper below, it was warm.

\---

“Hyung! You have a new message!”

“Pass it to me!” Soonyoung called out as he held a hand up in the direction of Chan. Catching it safely in his hand, Soonyoung pressed the button by the bottom of the device as the screen flickered to life.

> (1) new message(s) - Jihoonie

“Ah- It’s Jihoon!” Soonyoung smiled as he tapped on the screen as it opened up to the message.

The photo of the sun, its warm rays spilling outwards, glistening against the waters. 

Soonyoung’s smile widened fondly at the thought of Jihoon’s love for photography. 

_“It’s about capturing the moment, Soonyoung.”_

He could remember how the younger who insisted on taking photos of others but never to include himself. Chuckling at the fond memories, Soonyoung scrolled down to see a small message following the photo.

> _Hey Soonyoung, isn’t the sunset pretty? I thought it would be nice to show it to you. Thank you for everything up till now, I really appreciate it._

> _  
> -Jihoon xx  
> _

The message somehow made Soonyoung’s heart drop. Hands trembling, he opened his contacts as he searched for Jihoon’s contact.

Clicking on the number, he placed the device by his ear, waiting. His brightened up a little when the call got connected, “Hey-”

He never got to finish as the device slipped from grasp, cluttering to the floor.

“The number you have dialled cannot be reached. Please try again later. Beep- Beep-”


	2. sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung kept his promise.

“Jihoonie, the sunset is really pretty today...” seated by the edge of the rocky path, there was a faint smile on the brunette’s lips. Swinging his dangling legs, Soonyoung’s gaze travelled down to to the waters below him. The sound of the breaking waves, meeting his ears along with the gentle breeze.  


“Can you see it, hm?” There was a faint tinge of melancholy in the male’s voice as the orbs travelled back up to the skies where fluffy candy floss clouds dotted white against the pink skies. 

“But...” Soonyoung’s voice trailed off as he pulled out his phone, fingers tapping lightly over the screen, opening up to an image attached to a message. The same pink skies but the white clouds in the skies gathered in abundance around the setting sun, the image itself felt like heaven was opening its door. 

“This scenery can never be compared to what you saw...” the phone held out against the scenery, a slight smile tugged the male’s lips.

“Say, how have you been?” 

“Are you doing well?”

“We are still well here, so don’t worry.”

“Ah boy, I am sure going to miss bullying you.”

There was no one around him, but Soonyoung kept talking, keeping the one sided conversation going, but as words spilled past his lips, the calm composure started cracking, the barely audible trembles turning into stuttered sobs, his vision turned blurry as he talked.

“So how is it like...”

The brown haired male pressed his lips together, eyes squeezing shut before opening once more as they cast upwards to the pink skies, “How is heaven like, Jihoonie?”

“I bet...” Soonyoung could feel his lips tug downwards at the sob that was about to break as the male suck in another shaky breath, his face turning to look at the sun ahead of him, “Y-You must be glad that… That there is no one to harass you anymore… right?” Eyes glistened with gathered tears, Soonyoung forced himself to smile, a bright and happy one like he did with Jihoon in the past.

Soonyoung remembered the frantic disbelief which gripped him at the foreboding sinking feeling he felt by the pits of his stomach. He remember the desperate cries for the other members to get help as he ran for the door, towards the beach, knuckles white from the tight grip around his phone, as he prayed. Prayed that Jihoon would be fine, that he was merely over-reacting.

But, his prayers never reached the ears of god.

They couldn’t find him. Jihoon’s body couldn’t be located, the twenty year old pronounced dead. Soonyoung remember returning to the same spot, going as far as he could to look again and again for a sign of Jihoon.

But all he got was the sight of the endless seas meeting the skies by its horizons.

A passing gaze which caught sight of the digits displayed on his mobile made Soonyoung realised how late he already was. And it was about time he take his leave. Getting himself back onto his twos, Soonyoung let his gaze travelled over the scenery before him once more.

“Hey Jihoonie, I told you before didn’t I?” A hand lifted to grab at where he heart lay, the clothes crumpling under his trembling fist. 

_If this was how it felt to lose someone important, Soonyoung would rather not suffer this pain of an empty heart that will never heal with time._

_So he made a decision._

“No matter how far you go, I’ll chase after you.” The brunette smiled.

“So wait for me.”

The silhouette against the setting disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda did a part 2 of this to properly end this series but i am pretty sure this is really bad ;;;; ugh i cant write angst-- someone teach me but i love angst so no one's gonna stop me from trying c: i do hope this is satisfactory ;;; and thank you for reading and commenting :3 it really warms my heart to know that people enjoy my stories [ although i am really rusty at writing ] other than that!! have an amazing day ahead :3  
> \- tsukki owo

**Author's Note:**

> I have concluded that I am a failure at angst even though I love them. Angst is the essence of my life but i can't write angst to save my own life- Ughh, my pains. And as always, feedback and comments are welcomed!


End file.
